


Jarring Reality

by Pokeharvest



Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Roronoa Zoro Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeharvest/pseuds/Pokeharvest
Summary: You just wanted help opening the pickle jar.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: One Piece One Shots/Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Jarring Reality

As you swirled the drink in your glass around, your gaze trailed from your book to the ocean waves.

"Hm...I'm kinda craving something right now..." Your voice was quiet and nonchalant as Nami looked up at you, straw still in her mouth.

"Why don't you go tell Sanji? He'd be more than happy to make anything you want." You dismissively waved your hand in her direction.

"Nah, he does so much for us already. He deserves a break." Eyeing you suspiciously, Nami turned back to her map.

"If you say so." Setting down your glass, you got up and stretched. The kitchen was abandoned, and you opened the fridge to look for something you could make.

"Fish? No, that's basically all we eat. Pasta? Hmmm...Not feeling it." Closing the door to the fridge, your eyes flitted to the nearby loaf of bread. Your eyes lit up. "That's it! I'll make a sandwich!" Grabbing two slices of the fresh bread, you grabbed the other ingredients from the fridge. Including a jar of pickles. Spreading the mayonnaise on the bread, you carefully placed the slices of meat and cheese. Turning to the pickles, you gripped the jar and twisted the lid. Nothing happened. You tried again and released your grip, seeing that your hands had turn red.

"C'mon..." Wiping your hands on your shirt, you tried once more to free the pickles from their sealed prison. And once more, nothing happened. Groaning, you brought the jar outside. Looming over Zoro's sleeping form, you attempted to wake him up.

"Zoro." Silence. "Zoro!" A soft snore. "Fuck it..." you grumbled. You cocked your leg back, and promptly kicked him in the side.

" _Ah, fuck!_ " Zoro yelped, instantly rubbing where you hit him. "The hell was that for?!"

"Can you open this for me?" A condescending smirk flashed across Zoro's face.

"Aw, bested by a pickle jar, huh?"

"Just open it," you grumbled, heat rising to your face. Zoro took the jar from you, gripped the lid, and twisted. It didn't move. His brow furrowed, and he twisted again. The lid didn't even budge. You crossed your arms in wait while Zoro stood up from his seat, still struggling with the jar. Zoro grit his teeth in frustration, arms trembling from all of the force he was putting into opening the jar, and you had to bite down on your lip to hold in your laughter.

"That's it!" He shouted, putting the jar down and grabbing his swords. "Oni..."

"Wait—!" You called out, eyes widening in fear as he readied his stance.

"...Giri!" In the blink of an eye, Zoro leapt forward, and you felt your body tense up. As Zoro sheathed his last sword, the pickle jar shattered, all the pickles shredded beyond belief. You dropped to your knees, staring at your ruined pickles smeared across the floor. Zoro simply walked to the other side of the deck and plopped down to take a nap as if nothing ever happened.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot funnier in my head but this turned out pretty nice so it's all good


End file.
